


Se renseigner

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [567]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, RB Leipzig, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Martin et Stefan se connaissent plus qu'ils ne le pensent réellement.
Relationships: Martin Hinteregger/Stefan Ilsanker
Series: FootballShot [567]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Se renseigner

Se renseigner

  
Martin a regardé le match, plus ou moins de loin parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ceux qui s'opposaient lors de cette finale de Pokal, tout ce qu'il voulait était juste de savoir si Ilse allait gagner quelque chose à la fin. Dans tous les cas, peu importe ses propres attentes, le Bayern a gagné et a réussi son doublé, alors que son coéquipier autrichien n'a pas joué. Ce qu'il aurait voulu voir ne s'est absolument pas réalisé, alors c'est comme s'il avait perdu son temps dans les faits, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aller voir son ami à la sortie du stade (il a vraiment fait le déplacement Francfort-Berlin pour rien et ça l'énerve). Martin est presque rassuré en voyant qu'Ilse n'a pas l'air trop impacté par la défaite, juste déçu, mais c'est normal. Hinti le prend dans ses bras rapidement, des fois il a du mal à trouver les mots juste pour expliquer ce qu'il peut réellement ressentir, alors les gestes peuvent lui semble suffisant.

  
''Tu vas bien ?'' Martin sait que c'est stupide de demander, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'il doit réellement savoir si son coéquipier en équipe nationale va bien

''Eh bien, ce n'est pas le jour le plus plaisant à vivre, mais tout va bien. Tu es venu voir le match ?''

''Entre autre, je suis venu pour te voir, ça fait deux mois depuis la dernière fois.''

''Oh, tu comptes les mois maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendais à ce point Hinti.''

''Eh bien... Tu es un bon ami, tu aurais ta place à Francfort un jour si ça t'intéresse.''

''Tu n'as même pas encore signé de contrat que tu te renseignes déjà sur le mercato de Francfort ? Audacieux.''

''Tu vois, toi aussi tu t'intéresses à moi.''

''Peut-être, p'tit blond.'' Martin retient du mieux possible un rougissement, Stefan va bien.

  
Fin


End file.
